Shikamaru Saga!
by Shikacid
Summary: The misadventures of everyones favorite lazy ninja. Taking place after the Chunin Exams, Shikamaru lives his way of ninja while batteling teenage love triangles and avoiding unwanted rivalries in his daily adventures...what a bother!
1. Chapter 1

Shika 1

Blue Skies

"Heh…. that one looks like a deer." It was another clear sunny day in Konoha. The sun shone bright upon the village as small clouds darted the bright blue sky. In a grassy field not to far from Konoha a young boy could be seen sitting in the grass. He wore brown ninja garbs with a mesh net shirt under his vest…almost traditional clothing.

His hair was black and nestled into a spiky ponytail, practically nothing was abnormal about him. "Finally I can just sit down and relax, why cant everyone just slow down and enjoy things…what a bother" said the boy as he slowly began to close his eyes.

The wind blowed against the tall grass making a waving motion, it was a scene of quiet tranquility.

"Shikamaru!!!!!!!" yelled a familiar voice in the distance. The boy slowly rose up and looked around. He noticed the faint image of a large figure running towards him across the grassy plain. "Wow…. why is Chouji in such a rush…. Wait a second!!!" the boy quickly jumped up and looked at his wristwatch. "Ahhhhhhh it's 12:00 lunch time!!!" looking up from his watch the boy saw that the large figure in the distance was now only a few feet away, quickly turning in the other direction the boy jetted across the field to avoid the rolling ball of flesh known as Chouji.

"Shikamaru!!! Your gonna pay if I miss out on Asuma Sensei's Lunch stop running or else!!!" screamed Chouji as he began to gain speed on the running boy named Shikamaru.

"Why do you care so much about food!!! You don't need me to eat!!!" said Shikamaru as he jumped behind a nearby boulder and watched Chouji speed past. "Asuma Sensei wont treat me if your not their it's your victory meal for making it far in the Chunin exams!!!" yelled Chouji desperately trying to catch Shikamaru. "Fine you can stop chasing me now…huh…Hey Chouji did you hear me I said you can sto…." it was already to late, Shikamaru stepped from behind the boulder and shook his head as Chouji rammed headfirst into a giant hornets nest.

"ARRRRRRRGG" Chouji screamed in pain as hundreds of hornets chased him stinging him in unison. "Shikamaru help me!!!!" Chouji began running in Shikamaru's direction. "What a bother… why do these things always happen to me" Shikamaru groaned and quickly began forming handsigns. "SHADOW IMITATION JUTSU" within seconds Shikamaru's shadow stretched out to Chouji stopping him in his tracks.

"Ahhhhhhh What the hell are you doing Shikamaru the hornets are gonna get me!!!" chouji screamed as the hornets now circled over his head. "Relax Chouji I'll take care of this" Shikamaru stretched both his arms out, forcing Chouji to follow suit. Just as the hornets were about to start stinging Shikamaru raised his hands…. and began to swing wildly forcing Chouji to start swatting at the hornets. "This is only pissing them off…Ouch ohh Ouch oh" yelped Chouji as hornet after hornet stung him. "This well be over soon stop complaining!!!" said Shikamaru as he continued to swat at the hornets.

Four hours later…

"The BBQ restaurant is only a few feet away!!!!" Chouji ran to the door only to see Master Asuma (his sensei) and Ino ( a female ninja and one of his teammates) walking out of the restaurant.

"Hey you guys are late!!!" said Asuma as he tried to hide his laughter from Chouji who was covered in hornet stingers. "You two are really selfish for making Asuma Sensei wait for you so we decided to eat without you!!! Phhf" said Ino crossing her arms and staring directly at Shikamaru.

"Oh well…its only food, besides I wouldn't call this much of a victory lunch I gave the win to Temari so why treat me?" Shikamaru shrugged and walked away raising his hand to say goodbye to his teammates. "Well Chouji sorry I couldn't treat you…but you should really consider going to a nurse right now…come with me" said Asuma as he walked the pouting Chouji to the hospital.

"This isn't over Shikamaru you'll pay for making me miss my meal!!!!" Chouji screamed. "Pipe down you idiot it's getting late…people have to sleep soon" said Ino as she slapped Chouji across the back of his head.

"AHHHHHHH" screamed Chouji as Ino and Asuma both broke into laughter trying to calm him down. "Why do I have to be with such bothersome people…. oh well, I guess I'll go for a walk" Shikamaru chuckled to himself and began to walk home once again staring at the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

Shika 2

Playing with Knives

"Wake up Shikamaru!!!" Bakuna yelled as he banged on his sons door. "Your not going to sleep in again today!!!" "Come downstairs and help me clean up this house!" Bakuna groaned and walked down the hallway murmuring "Why do I have to wake him up…what a bother".

Inside Shikamaru's room sunlight slowly began to peek through his windows. The room was in disarray, as books, trash, and dirty clothing covered almost every corner.

In the middle of the room was a plain twin-size bed with brown sheets, currently occupied by a certain lazy ninja. "Everything is so bothersome…the Chunin Finals are over but I still have to train…Phhf" Shikamaru whispered to himself as he poked his head out from under his blanket and yawned. All of a sudden the door to his room burst open, "Hey rise and shine kid!!!" yelled Bakuna as he ran into the room with a bucket of ice water and threw it towards Shikamaru.

"Not again!" Shikamaru yelled as he quickly jumped out of his bed and into a nearby pile of clothes. "Looks like your getting exercise after all eh boy?" Bakuna laughed as Shikamaru stood up from the pile of clothes.

He peeked his head out of the pile and peeled a pair of underwear from his face. "Ha you'll have to do better than that old man," said Shikamaru as he slowly began to stretch and make his way out of the bedroom. "You should know by now that I'm very lazy but also a quick thinker, You didn't think I was going to fall for the same trick twice did you…. what a bother".

Bakuna stood still and patiently waited for Shikamaru to leave the room as if waiting for something, then he quickly tugged down on a hidden wire he set outside the door. As Shikamaru stepped a few feet into the hallway another bucket of ice water descended from the ceiling and fell upon his body. "Ahhhhhhh its cold its cold!!!" he jumped from the shock nearly hitting the ceiling and crashed to the floor just in time for the bucket to fall directly on his head.

He laid there soaking wet knowing what would await when he lifted the bucket. "Go ahead and say it old man…" Shikamaru murmured from under the bucket. Bakuna lifted the bucket from his son's head and struck a victory pose with a hearty thumbs up.

"Gotcha son!!!" said Bakuna as he helped Shikamaru up and whispered in his ear "you cant upstage the master hehehehe" he began to walk down the stairs but paused and turned around once again "Oh and before I forget Chouji stopped by and said something about you owing him lunch…did you lose a bet or something son?" Bakuna threw his head back and laughed as he walked down the hallway and descended down the stairs.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, walked into his room and began putting his clothes on "Phhf…. oh well at least I don't have to take a shower now" he thought to himself as he pulled the shirt down over his head proceeded to tie his shoes.

The weather in Konoha was fair as usual as Shikamaru stepped out his front door and began to walk to Chouji's house. The town had slowly begun to return to normal after the recent Sound ninja invasion and some people were still trying to fix their homes.

"Man this place sure is messy…. guess I cant complain my room is just as bad" Shikamaru thought to himself as he stopped to observe a nearby villager hammering his door. "There sure are a lot of dangerous things happening these days," said an unfamiliar voice from above Shikamaru. Shikamaru slowly turned around to see who was speaking to him.

Looking up on a nearby roof awning he noticed a young girl wearing green pants and a button up pink vest, she had short brown hair tied into two small buns. He had seen her before. "Ten Ten" what are you doing in my neighborhood don't you and Neji usually spar around this time?" Shikamaru asked the girl. "My your quite the busy body aren't you…I'm not always with Neji you know." Said Ten Ten as she gave a warm smile and jumped down to greet Shikamaru. Ten Ten was a seemingly athletic girl with a knack for weapons and long-range combat.

Shikamaru witnessed her skills during the Chunin exams when she fought against Temari. She was strangely happy to see him, which made Shikamaru extremely nervous. "Sorry I cant talk right now Ten Ten, I have to find Chouji and treat him to lunch before he hunts me down again" said Shikamaru as he yawned and grabbed the back of his head.

"Oh that's okay….I'll make this quick, but I should warn you this might hurt a little hehehehe" Ten Ten's face went from happy to evil as she pulled out two small scrolls from her hair buns and quickly began making handsigns.

" What the hell are you doing?!" Shikamaru screamed as he started backing away from Ten Ten. The look on her face was an odd combination of joy and malice as she finished her incantation. "This is for my honor Shikamaru…Temari was mine to defeat and thanks to you I can never restore my dignity" Ten Ten yelled as small waves of Chakra formed around her body.

"Whoa hang on a sec, were you watching that match at all I surrendered to her even though I won, so technically you ca…ahhhhhhh" Shikamaru quickly jumped out the way as Ten Ten went into a frenzy and began throwing kunai and senbon needles directly at him.

Shikamaru quickly turned and ran through the streets of Konoha knocking over fruit stands and running into people with Ten Ten not to far behind. "Man why does this kind of thing always happen to me…. what a bother" Shikamaru thought to himself as he continued running through the streets.

"Your only making this worse for yourself, just hold still and let me hit you once and I'll be satisfied!!!" Ten Ten yelled, as her accuracy became increasingly better shot after shot. "Damn it she'll skewer me at this point I have to make my move…. now!!!" Shikamaru quickly turned around as another needle zoomed directly across his face.

"Here goes nothing SHADOW IMITATION JUTSU!!!" Shikamaru's shadow elongated and grabbed Ten Ten just as she was about to throw another Kunai. Everything stood still as a silent wind blew through the area. Some people began to run fearing another invasion while some stayed to watch keeping there distance. "Look woman!!! What good do you think it's gonna do if you come after me!!!" said a flustered Shikamaru as he forced Ten Ten to drop the kunai in her hand.

"Temari's the one you want not me Ive got nothing to do with your girly rivalries and anoth…uh oh" the worry in Shikamaru's voice became obvious as his shadow slowly crept back towards him. His Jutsu had worn off.

Ten Ten smiled and opened her side pant pocket pulling out her last kunai. Shikamaru fell to the ground exhausted "Oh well life was good while it lasted who would've thought it would end like this?" he thought to himself. Ten Ten walked towards him and raised her kunai prepared to strike him. "Pay back time" said Ten Ten as she kneeled down and… gently scratched Shikamaru's cheek with the knife. "He he he thanks Shikamaru…sorry for the trouble I just wanted some practice that's all, Neji wasn't around today so you looked interesting" Ten Ten laughed and helped Shikamaru up.

"Oh and by the way I don't blame you for Temari or anything I was just using that as an alibi." Ten Ten giggled and took a small drop of blood from Shikamaru's cut with her finger. "I needed an excuse to fight and you seemed oh so convenient I hope you don't think I'm crazy or anything hehehe. Bye-Bye" Ten Ten returned to her usual giggly self, turned around and walked towards the nearby fruit vendor Shikamaru knocked over earlier to purchase a snack.

The audience they had drawn all shook their heads and returned to their everyday business leaving Shikamaru in the middle of the street. "(Sigh) Ill never understand girls…what a bother…. why did she cut me anyway!!!" Shikamaru fell back down in the middle of the street as the afternoon clouds shifted above his head.


	3. Chapter 3

Shika 3

Team # 10

The wind blew through the quiet forest. Small spots of sunlight could be seen making a delicate patchwork on the grassy fauna. Springtime seemed obvious as birds and small animals moved throughout the trees and bushes making the forest seem that much more alive.

"Ahhhhhhh" a loud scream echoed through the forest coming from nearby clearing. "Not so loud you idiot! I warned you not to bother that birds nest but somebody just had to have scrambled eggs…. sheesh" said Ino as she examined her whimpering teammate Chouji.

"Am I gonna bleed to death!?" Chouji yelped as Ino cleaned his wound. "You'll be fine silly, your such a big baby we do life or death missions everyday and you cant handle a few pecks from a sparrow…your amazing" Ino replied as she tore off a small piece of her leg wrapping and tied it around Chouji's finger.

Right at that moment another ninja entered the sunny clearing. "I could hear you guys all the way from the edge of the woods, what the heck is going on here?" said Shikamaru who was staring at his two teammates in curiosity. Ino stood up and rolled her eyes at Shikamaru.

She grabbed Chouji's hand and showed it to him. "Let me guess another breakfast accident…. what a bother" said Shikamaru as he helped Chouji to his feet.

"Wow this has to be a first…your actually early for a change, I'm impressed" Ino laughed and looked at her watch. The morning sun had finally set into place as the three ninjas of unit number ten waited patiently for there instructor Mr. Asuma.

Chouji set himself on a large boulder and pulled a bag chips from his knapsack eating away hungrily while Ino stretched her legs and began practicing her kicks. Shikamaru walked over to a small stream and washed his face…he had forgotten once again to take a shower…bothersome.

"That's it!!!" Ino yelled as she kicked a nearby stone "Where is Asuma Sensei he's starting to act like group sevens Kakashi…I didn't even get to brush my hair this morning". Upon hearing Ino's annoying voice Shikamaru glanced over at her as she tried to fix her hair up with two small twigs.

"Heh…Ino actually looks kinda cute when she's not yelling at us…HEY!!! What the hell am I saying!!!" Shikamaru slapped himself and quickly washed his face again causing his teammates to look at him weirdly. "uhhhh what was that all about Shikamaru?" said Ino as she walked over to him. "Don't worry about it…. I think I'm still suffering whiplash from Ten Ten attacking me yesterday" said Shikamaru as he plopped down in the grass and looked up at the sky.

"You guys are both super weird…you should be glad that I'm on your team" Ino said taking another glance over at chouji who had apparently finished the whole bag of chips.

"I'm getting bored guys, lets go back to town this forest doesn't have enough good things to eat" Chouji moaned as he jumped up from the boulder. "Don't you ever think about anything else…food isn't everything chouji." said Shikamaru as he closed his eyes.

"Shikamaru is right, isn't there anything else you care about like fighting, bugs, or whatever guys like to do?" Ino said as she picked up a nearby flower and placed it in her hair.

"You guys just don't get it, food is my way of ninja…hmmf"Chouji crossed both his arms and started to leave the clearing but stopped midway when he noticed some small floating dots in the distance coming toward him. Ino turned around and noticed that chouji was standing completely still as if straining to see something.

She stood up and walked towards the edge of the clearing to meet Chouji. "What's wrong with you big boy?" said Ino as she joined Chouji to see what he was staring at. Ino's mouth dropped wide open and she quickly grabbed Chouji and started to run. Shikamaru heard two sets of footsteps quickly running past him.

He opened his eyes just in time to see what they were running from. Shikamaru tried to run but it was already to late, a massive flock of angry sparrows flew into the clearing and began pecking and scratching at anything that moved including… him.

Ino and Chouji were already half way out of the forest when they heard a familiar voice calling their names. "Ino and Chouji…I'm ashamed of you" said Asuma as he jumped off a nearby tree branch and scolded them. "You've forgotten the most important part of being in a team…sticking together no matter what the odds" Ino sighed and Chouji looked down shuffling his feet.

"All c'mon Asuma sensei their just a bunch of little birds, how bad can they be?" said Ino as she tossed her hair back and threw a thumbs up.

"SHADOW IMITATION JUTSU!!!" Shikamaru shouted as he took control of one of the sparrows that had landed on a nearby tree branch. The bird stopped moving and fell to the ground with a shocked facial expression, as it stood completely upright.

The other birds continued their relentless assault pecking at Shikamaru until the cuts became numerous. "(Ghhhaa!!! At this rate I'm gonna be bird sashimi I need a better plan…wait!!! That's it!)" Shikamaru curled his lips back and immediately…started whistling.

The small sparrow, which was still under his control, started chirping the same melody he was whistling making the other birds stop attacking. The tiny sparrows all flew away from Shikamaru and down towards the ground surrounding there fellow bird and beginning to chirp in unison.

"(Phew my plan worked…birds can never resist the Dwarf Anthem from Snow White…but I wonder how long I can keep this up?) Shikamaru looked up to the sky praying his shadow imitation wouldn't wear off. Suddenly a huge giant figure rolled by smashing into the group of tiny sparrows. It was Chouji using his signature "Meat Tank" attack knocking out all the tiny birds one by one.

Shikamaru broke his Jutsu and breathed a small sigh of relief. He looked at one of the birds who was strangely flying around pecking at other the other sparrows.

"(What the heck could it be…Ino is that you?) Shikamaru thought to himself as he started to laugh. Ino had used her Mind Transfer Jutsu skill to enter the body of one of the birds and was flying around attacking the other sparrows.

The battle lasted for a couple of minutes before the remaining birds flew away in fear. Shikamaru took a deep breath and glared over at Chouji. Ino who was still recovering from her Jutsu followed suit and also glared at Chouji.

Chouji grabbed his head and gave a nervous smile "hehehehe sorry guys…I guess I'll start packing breakfast from now on…. guys!" Chouji backed up into a nearby tree as Shikamaru and Ino jumped on him and proceeded beating him up. They all fell to the ground and started laughing.

Instructor Asuma perched himself on a nearby tree and looked at his odd team. "Man…how are these guys ever going to become shinobi…the future looks long for them hahahaha" Asuma laughed and jumped into the dog pile as Shikamaru yelped in pain from his sparrow cuts. "(How did I end up with these guys?)" Shikamaru thought to himself as the afternoon sun shined in the cloudy sky.


	4. Chapter 4

Shika 4

Operation: Mail Ninja!

"What time is it!?" Chouji whispered. The cold morning air apparently hadn't stiffened his appetite. "Not breakfast you pig" Ino replied under her breath.

"Both of you shut-up…it's too early for that" Shikamaru whispered as the three ninjas sat undercover in a small group of bushes. A heavy mist covered the lush green forest in the early morning; it would be many hours before the sunrise spread light to the area.

Shikamaru was desperately fighting sleep as Ino tried hard not to smack Chouji. "Can someone please tell me why were doing a mission at this time of day? I need my beauty rest to fight at my best!!!" said Ino as she struck a modeling pose. "Did you come up with that rhyme yourself…sheesh how much time do you really spend in front of that mirror" said Shikamaru as he stood up from his crouching position and stretched. Chouji began gnawing at his scarf…a reflex for missing his usual pre breakfast snack.

The ninjas of team ten had finally been given a mission after a steady week of chores and odd jobs. While most would take it as exciting, they most certainly wouldn't. "Okay guys it's go time, remember the mission details…we only want the package don't harm the target if we don't have to got it…now spread out" Shikamaru whispered as the team moved silently through the trees and underbrush careful not to alert their approaching target.

The road to Konohagakure was normally a clear straightforward path but during the early morning hours the fog in combination with the surrounding forest made for an easy ambush attack. A tall slender figure walked up the road…. whistling clearly unaware of the three shinobi who sat in wait for his approach.

"(I wonder why Asuma didn't give us any further details about the client and what were recovering for him…what a bother)" Shikamaru thought to himself as he sat in wait for the upcoming target.

Ino perched herself in a high tree readying her throwing stars for attack, down below the familiar blue scarf of Chouji could be seen peeking out from under his "obvious" hiding spot in a row of bushes. A single crow circled the morning sky letting out a monotone caw on occasion. The anticipation was thick enough to cut the skin as the moving shadow finally came into view.

"Alright team go!!!" Shikamaru yelled as the three ninja simultaneously jumped out of their hiding spots and moved into action. "Take this you thief!!!" Ino shouted as she threw a flurry of throwing stars at the target. "Heh…it that all" said the shadowy figure as he disappeared leaving a trail of leaves. The throwing stars flew into a nearby group of bushes…with a blue scarf.

"Ahhhhhhh" Chouji screamed as he jumped out of the bushes grabbing his ass in pain. "Oops…. sorry Chouji" said Ino as she desperately tried to stop his screaming.

"Damn it! You guys are a real bother…oh well" Shikamaru looked around and noticed that their target was starting to run in the direction of Konoha. "He's making a break for it crap" Shikamaru immediately began to give chase as the shadow rushed ahead.

The sun was slowly beginning to rise but the light provided still wasn't enough for Shikamaru to use his Jutsu. "(At this rate I'll never stop him…Wait!!! I got it!)" Shikamaru thought to himself as he stopped running and turned to face his partners behind him who were still struggling to catch up. Ino ran up to Shikamaru and gave him a skeptical expression. "What are you doing!!? Do you want him to get away why did you stop!!!" Ino shouted in anger.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes "Pay attention and follow my lead" said Shikamaru as he turned towards Chouji who was pouting and still holding his ass. "HEY FATTY IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO? I GUESS THAT'S WHAT I SHOULD EXPECT FROM A FAT ASS LIKE YOU!!!" Shikamaru shouted tauntingly. Ino turned to look at Shikamaru and her eyes became extremely wide.

"Have you totally lost it Shikamaru!? You know what happens when people call hi…hey now I get it great Idea!!"said Ino as she realized Shikamaru's clever plan. The shadowy culprit had already gained a small lead, but that would surely change in the next few seconds.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU BASTARD…GRRRRRRRRR I'LL SHOW YOU THE POWER OF CHUBBY PEOPLE!!!" Chouji yelled as he performed his signature Jutsu. "NINPOU BAIKA NO JUTSU (MEAT TANK)" Chouji immediately turned into a human boulder and began rolling forward in Shikamaru's direction.

"Perfect now its my turn!!" Ino yelled as she began making handsigns. "MIND TRANSFER JUTSU!!!" Ino transferred her mind into the shadowy target who wasn't to far ahead.

"Ewwww what kind of perverted mind did I get myself into…who is this guy?" Ino said to herself as she entered the body of a certain aging pervert.

"Success" said Shikamaru as he grabbed Ino's empty body and jumped into a nearby bush. Chouji rolled past barely missing Shikamaru. "HURRAY FOR BIG-BONED PEOPLE" Chouji yelled as he sped forward preparing to roll over the shadowy target under Ino's control.

"I better get out of here" said Ino as she quickly fled the body returning to her own. The sound of trees falling and birds fleeing could be heard throughout the forest as Chouji rolled over the confused victim. Team ten had successfully neutralized their target and they approached him carefully.

"Hey isn't this…the Sanin Jiriya!?" Shikamaru said as he grabbed his head confused and somewhat shocked. "I don't get it what was the stolen item." Chouji said once again gnawing at his scarf. "Hey what's that in his hand?" Ino said reaching down and grabbing an unfamiliar periodical.

"YOU PERVERT" Ino screamed when she looked at the cover. "If either of you even think about opening this book I'll never forgive you!!!" Ino screamed as she dropped the magazine to the ground.

"Hmmmm (XXX MEGA SIZED $&! VOL.6)? Is there anything about food in there? Chouji asked with a look of curiosity on his face. Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Lets just take it and go back to the client our mission is done…what a bother" Shikamaru said as he grabbed the magazine and began walking towards Konoha.

Ino looked down at the nearly smashed old ninja and gave him a swift kick to the crotch. "Ahhhhhhh what was that for, I only wanted Inspiration!!!" said Jiriya as the kick sent him spiraling into the sky. Ino and the still confused Chouji turned and followed Shikamaru into Konoha.

The sun had finally risen by the time team ten arrived at their final destination. "Well this is the address that Asuma Sensei gave us I wonder who would want this magazine back that badly." said Ino as she and Shikamaru approached a flimsy apartment door.

Chouji had gone home to eat leaving Shikamaru and Ino to deliver the "package" back to its owner. "Well I guess were about to find out" said Shikamaru as he rung the rusty doorbell. On the other side of the door a certain ninja tutor by the name of Ebisu had just sat down to breakfast when his doorbell rang. "OH BOY (I wonder of Asuma found my magazine…it's been so long since I last…I cant wait any longer hehehehe) Ebisu thought to himself as he walked over to his door and slowly creaked it open….AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Shika 5

Woman of the Sand

It was another beautiful day in Konoha as the sun shined down brightly upon its busy inhabitants. Clouds shifted through the skies slowly as the people below moved around in constant preparation for the ceremony that would induct Tsunade as the 5th Hokage.

In the center of the bustling town laid a small park where many ninjas came to rest and relax after arduous missions. One ninja in particular could be found here often he had a very laid back attitude, which most would sum up as lazy. "Heh that one looks like deer" said Shikamaru as he curled up under his favorite tree.

Cherry blossoms and could be seen in almost every corner of the park making for a scene of quiet tranquility. "(Why cant everything be simple just like this…no missions, no Jutsu, and more importantly no annoying wom…who's that?)" Shikamaru cut his thought pattern as he looked over towards the entrance of the park. A shapely young woman had entered the park with a large fan like parasol that hid her facial features.

Judging by her height and stance Shikamaru assumed she couldn't be any older than him. The wind began to blow hard as she walked by as if she was controlling it. "(Why does something seem familiar about this girl?) said Shikamaru as he stood up and carefully approached the young woman. Upon closer inspection Shikamaru got a better idea for her identity but still wasn't completely sure.

The girl was tall and slender she wore a delicate white kimono with flower art along the sides, a long cut up the leg of the dress revealed more than just her leg. Tied to her thigh was a familiar Hitai-ate…it was the mark of the Sunagakure (Village Hidden in the Sand).

Shikamaru immediately tried to turn and run when he realized who it was but it was too late.

"Did you miss me Shika? Hahahaha" Said the mysterious young girl as she threw her fan into the air and ripped off her kimono. Shikamaru tripped over a nearby stone and turned to look into the piercing brown eyes of his Chunin Finals opponent.

"Temari" he whispered. The Sun was high as the two ninjas stood staring at each other in the center of the park. "What the hell are you doing here!?" Shikamaru shouted as the initial shock wore off. "Like you don't know already…how cute" said Temari as she put her hair up and into two messy buns and straightened out her wrinkled ninja clothes.

"We have unfinished business Shikamaru Nara!!!" Temari yelled as she grabbed her fan back from the sky and closed it. "What do you want from me I let you have the victory, your a Chunin now so you can leave me alone." Shikamaru groaned and turned to walk away.

"I'm not done with you yet!" Temari yelled as she opened her fan and disappeared into the wind. Shikamaru breathed a sigh of relief. "Phew…maybe she finally took a hint and decided to leave me alone. Shikamaru began to leave the park but was shocked when a quick gust of wind appeared in front of him.

Shikamaru's eyes became large when he realized what was happening. Temari had appeared in front of him and kissed him on the lips. "(This cant be happening…not to me…why do all the bothersome girls have to be around me sheesh)" Shikamaru thought to himself as Temari's lips left his and she gave him soft smile.

"I was wondering…if you would BATTLE ME FOR A DATE!!!" Temari shouted as she raised her hand and power slapped Shikamaru all the way over to his favorite tree. The impact from the hitting tree brought Shikamaru back from his daze and he stood up and glared at Temari. "For such a good kisser you sure do hit like a man!" said Shikamaru as he brushed the splinters and debris from his pants.

"Don't act like you didn't like it…just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I've forgotten my ninja rules" Temari yelled as she blew another kiss to the frustrated Shikamaru. "I'm not gonna fight you…especially for something I don't want. What do you take me for some kind of idiot?" said Shikamaru as he gave a passive wave and once again started leaving the park.

" It's not gonna be that easy Shika!!!" Temari yelled as she once again attacked Shikamaru. Shikamaru fell to the ground and rolled into a nearby pond. He stood up once again this time soaking wet with fish hanging out of his shirt. "(Damn it!! I don't have time for this…it looks like I gotta…run like hell!)" Shikamaru thought to himself as he quickly made a dash for the park gate.

Temari simply laughed and once again disappeared into the wind. Shikamaru didn't stop running until he arrived at his house making sure all the doors were locked. "Hey what's the matter son?" said Shikamaru's dad as he walked into the living room. "You really don't want to ask me that right now…I'm going to my room pops" Shikamaru moaned as he began walking up the stairs.

"Oh, okay lover boy" Bakuna said as his son got half way up the stairs. "What was that for?" Shikamaru asked in curiosity "Like you don't know…anyway I told your girlfriend you'd be home soon she's upstairs in your room waiting" said Bakuna as he walked into the kitchen laughing. Shikamaru's facial expression went from tired to scared in seconds.

"(Please don't let her be in here when I open the door)" Shikamaru thought to himself as he creaked open his bedroom door. Sure enough Temari was in his messy room, which she had magically cleaned. She laid in Shikamaru's bed and gave him a "You know you want me" growl. Shikamaru stood in the center of his room and collapsed to the floor.

"Fine, if I go out with you once, will you go away…please" Shikamaru murmured under his breath. "Now your speaking my language…boyfriend" Temari whispered as she gave Shikamaru another quick kiss on the lips and left his room through the window. Shikamaru stood up and walked over to his window. He watched the sexy ninja of the sand fly away into the wind blending in with the afternoon sun. "What the hell have I gotten myself into…girls are such a bother…Phhf".


	6. Chapter 6

Shika 6

Brothers and Milkshakes

The sun peeked slowly into Konohagakure. Another day was on the horizon. Many shops and businesses had just barely begun to open as the villager's prepared for another peaceful morning.

On the outskirts of the town stood a lone ramshackle hotel, which housed many visitors for the 5th Hokage ceremony. Among these visitors were three peculiar ninja from a "windy" nation. They bunked together in room #206 which had quickly become unpopular among the Hotel staff since they arrived.

"(Why do I always get stuck with this room?)" the bellhop thought to himself as he walked up a long set of stairs. He took a deep breath as he arrived at the last stair and walked up into a long hallway with a single window. Six rooms lay adjacent to each side of the hallway, making for a set of twelve doors.

Some were filled with guests for the upcoming festivities and some were empty awaiting visitors. Sunlight barely reached the top floor of the hotel in the morning, making it hard to read the many room numbers that glimmered upon each of the doors.

One room however stood out slightly, the room he would have to go to…room #206. Stopping to gather his courage the bellhop puffed up his chest and strutted over to the door of the room knocking with confidence (although his hands were shaking nervously).

"Excuse me…anyone their…uhhhh you forgot to pay for your room…you've over stayed by two nights..ju..Ahhhhhhhhh!!!" the bellhop fell to the floor terrified.

Standing over him was a short red-haired boy with cold brown eyes; a mysterious gourd strapped around his back was open and slowly releasing sand into the air.

"You are my prey" the boy whispered coldly as he reached his hand over to the trembling bellhop. "Stay as long as you want ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!" the bellhop shouted as he quickly turned and ran down the hallway, almost tripping down the stairs.

The red-haired boy crossed his arms and glanced over his shoulder to make sure no one had seen him. He was adorned in black ninja garbs and wore a white scarf around his body. The sand sifted in the air and slowly returned to the gourd from which it came.

Suddenly the door to room #206 burst open. The red-haired boy stood still unmoving, even as a tall hooded ninja walked towards him and grabbed his shoulder.

"Damn it Gaara! What did I tell you about scaring away the hotel staff…they might tell the Konoha ninja about us!!! What are you trying to do blow our cover?!" screamed the ninja as he turned the red-haired boy named Garra around. Gaara gave the ninja a cold stair and shoved his hand away beginning to walk into room#206. He turned around momentarily to stare at the hooded ninja.

"Don't tell me what to do…. Kankuro…I wont hesitate to kill you!" said Gaara as he narrowed his eyes and continued into the room. "(Grrrr this is why I hate kids…)" Kankuro thought to himself as he followed Gaara into the room closing the door.

The room was small and had a balcony that pored over into a beautiful view of the mountains and forests. Two beds and a tiny bathroom were the only other features worth mentioning. Gaara walked over to a corner and once again crossed his arms, closing his eyes as if he were sleeping (although Gaara had never slept in his life).

Kankuro breathed a sigh of relief and returned to his messy bed where he was tinkering with his ninja puppet Crow, preparing himself for anything.

"What the hell was all that noise about!!!" yelled a feminine voice from the tiny bathroom. "We had another bellhop incident…" said Kankuro as he glanced over at the quiet Gaara. Steam poured out of the tiny bathroom as the door swung open.

A shapely female ninja wearing a pure white robe stepped out. Her hair glistened in the sunlight streaking through the window; her hair was blonde and came down to her shoulders (although she normally wore it up in short ponytails).

"How did I end up with you two for brothers…sheesh" she walked over to her bed and grabbed some clothes she had set out the night before.

"Just where exactly are you going anyway Temari?" said her brother Kankuro as he stood up in curiosity. "Mind your own business!!!" said Temari as she took the clothes and stomped over to the bathroom. She slammed the door and looked into a nearby mirror.

"Oh Shikamaru…wait until you see this…hehehehe" said Temari as she giggled to herself and began getting dressed.

"(I don't believe I agreed to do this…what a bother)" Shikamaru thought to himself as he glanced at his watch. The sun had finally risen all the way and the clouds stood overhead forming random shapes and floating carelessly.

Shikamaru had surrendered to Temari the day before and promised her a date…or at least a milkshake. He stood in front of a local Ice cream parlor awaiting the mysterious girl of the sand and praying that none of his teammates would find him.

The air next to him suddenly began to blow and become violent. Leaves and twigs flew into the air making a miniature tornado as a womanly figure appeared in the center covered by a large fan.

"She sure does know how to make an entrance…sheesh" Shikamaru murmured under his breath as the wind slowly began to calm.

The large fan folded and revealed Temari wearing an elegant silk skirt. She wore mesh leggings that went all the way down to her feet adorned with wooden sandals. Shikamaru studied her up and down. His facial expression went from unimpressed to surprised surely but slowly.

As he looked up further he noticed she was wearing a halter-top that revealed some of her "ninja assets" it was white and blended against her skin perfectly. Upon looking at her face to face he almost didn't recognize her. Temari had decided to wear her hair down in curls; it was as if Shikamaru was looking at a entirely different woman and not the aggressive "tomboy" he dealt with yesterday.

Temari walked over to Shikamaru and placed a hand upon his cheek. "Well…AREN'T YOU GOING TO COMPLEMENT ME ALREADY!!!!" Temari yelled as she slapped Shikamaru across the face and put her hands on her hip.

Shikamaru stood still unaffected by the hit; he had grown used to Temari's weird mood swings and simply shrugged it off. "You know you sure aren't acting like a lady right now" said Shikamaru as Temari grabbed his hand dragged him into the Ice cream parlor.

Shikamaru and Temari had failed to notice the two female ninja who stood across the street, watching the whole scene. One of the ninjas was Shikamaru's own teammate Ino who stood completely still with her mouth wide open barely blinking. The other girl was a pink haired young woman sporting a red overdress and shorts, her name was Sakura.

"Did you see that?!" Sakura whispered in Ino's ear. Ino was still in shock from what she was seeing but quickly snapped out of it. "What's Shikamaru doing with a girl…do you think they're…together?" said Ino with a hint of disappointment.

Sakura grinned and turned to look at Ino. "Why do you care?" asked Sakura in curiosity. "Last I checked we were still competing for Sasuke or have you forgotten that?" said Sakura taunting Ino. "Ino snapped out of her anxiety and returned to her normal self.

"I don't care about that Idiot Shikamaru he can date whoever he wants but you should understand this…SASUKE IS MINE BOWL SKULL!!!!" Ino screamed as she tapped Sakura on her forehead. It was ineivitable, Ino and Sakura prepared to battle as usual. High atop a nearby building two more ninja stood, watching the scene from above.

"Why would Temari not tell us where she is going…I thought we were on a mission?" said Kankuro as he looked below and noticed Ino and Sakura pulling each other's hair.

"Who cares…. but I wonder…how strong is that boy she is with…I don't like his eyes" said Gaara as he grabbed his forehead and disappeared in a swirl of sand reappearing in front of the Ice cream parlor. Kankuro shook his head and rolled his eyes "These two are way more trouble than there worth…I better be careful" he whispered as he hurried down to meet Gaara.


	7. Chapter 7

Shika 7 A Lovely Wind

Despite the chaos outside, the ice cream parlor was practically empty as the two ninja's sat at one of the many corner booths and looked at each other in curiosity.

"Why did you come back here anyway?" Shikamaru asked as Temari played with her hair innocently. "Well isn't obvious…I wanted to see you again." Temari said. She blushed and looked away from Shikamaru. "(I'll never understand women…what a bother…oh well at least I'm getting a milkshake out of this.)" Shikamaru thought to himself as the waiter arrived with a huge chocolate malt.

"Hey how come there's only one?" Shikamaru shouted as he looked over at Temari who was rolling her eyes. "It's a good thing you're cute." Temari said giggling as she took the two straws and placed them inside the milkshake.

Shikamaru looked out the window of the booth they were sitting in and noticed Ino and Sakura fighting across the street. "(Uh oh…I hope Ino doesn't come in here…she'll never let me live this down…what a bother.)". Shikamaru felt a light rubbing on his leg he brought his attention back to Temari and sighed.

Temari winked at him and they both began slurping down the milkshake, eye to eye. The afternoon sun was waning in the sky as Temari and Shikamaru walked out of the Ice cream parlor hand in hand (with Temari dragging Shikamaru).

Temari smiled as she dragged Shikamaru down the street and into the park. Shikamaru was not amused. The two ended up sitting on a small bench near a little pond.

Shikamaru quickly grabbed his hand away from Temari and looked into the sky. Temari moved close to Shikamaru and rested her head upon his shoulder.

"Why do you always look at the sky…" Temari asked innocently. Shikamaru kept his attention in the sky but took a quick glance at Temari to make sure she wasn't going to slap him.

"The sky is simple…it never has to change, I like simple things so in a way I feel like that represents my way of ninja" Shikamaru said as he turned to look at Temari.

"Well do you think I'm simple?" Temari whispered closing her eyes.

"Are you being serious? It's a trick question right? You're not going to slap me again are you?" said Shikamaru being cautious.

"No…. actually I have a better idea" Temari looked up at Shikamaru and prepared to kiss him when two throwing stars flew between them.

Temari and Shikamaru both jumped away from each other and got into battle stances. "Well Well Well…looks like little sister had her own reasons for returning to Konoha heh" said Kankuro as he stood from a distance controlling his deadly puppet Crow who was holding another set of throwing stars ready for attack.

"KANKURO!!!!" Temari shouted as she pulled out her fan. "YOURE GONNA REGRET MESSING UP MY DATE!!!". Shikamaru stood completely still and yawned. "Ive got nothing to do with this I'm outta here" he said as he turned to walk away.

Suddenly Crow lurched in Shikamaru's direction and jumped on him. Shikamaru was constricted by the puppets wrapping arms and struggled to move. "Lets see if he's worth dating shall we?" said Kankuro laughing sadistically as he made Crow wrap around Shikamaru tighter.

"STOP IT NOW KANKURO…OR ELSE" Temari grabbed her fan and threw it at her evil brother. "Damn!!!" said Kankuro as he released the puppets grip on Shikamaru and pulled back just missing being cut by Temari's fan attack. Shikamaru stood up and began making handsigns. "SHADOW IMITATION JUTSU" he shouted as his shadow grabbed a hold of Kankuro holding him in place.

"PERFECT SHIKAMARU!!!" said Temari as she prepared for her next attack, reassured of a perfect hit thanks to Shikamaru. "HERE IT GOES BROTHER HAHAHAHA!!!" Temari screamed as she once again threw her fan at Kankuro.

"NOW" Temari yelled as her fan opened completely and a huge tornado erupted from the inside engulfing her brother and his puppet.

The tornado thrashed around and sent both of them spiraling to the ground…hard. Kankuro was finished for now. Temari smiled and ran over to Shikamaru who was preparing to leave once again as his shadow crept back underneath him.

She jumped on his back and the two fell spiraling to the ground. They rolled into the nearby pond splashing upon the impact. Shikamaru came up from the water gasping for air but got cut short when Temari grabbed him quickly and kissed him practically sucking away whatever air he did manage to get.

"Thank you…boyfriend" said Temari as she stood up from the pond and pushed Shikamaru back into the water. "I had a great time…but unfortunately I'm leaving tomorrow." Temari said as she noticed that sand was slowly beginning to fill the air.

"Where the hell is all this sand coming from?" said Shikamaru who finally got his breath back. "Don't worry about that…it's someone else who's getting on my nerves." Said Temari as she wrung out her skirt and tried hard to cover her "ninja assets" which were practically peeking through her wet top.

Shikamaru couldn't care less. "I'll be thinking of you." Temari whispered looking over at Shikamaru who was still completely lost.

Temari ran over to Kankuro and lifted him upon her shoulder. She blew Shikamaru one last kiss and grabbed her fan beginning to run. Once she gained enough speed she unfurled the fan and jumped upon it flying into the air.

She became a dot in the sky as she flew towards the edge of town. Shikamaru stood up soaking wet, and walked over to his favorite tree he didn't bother drying off even though the park was becoming colder and colder as the sun went down. He grabbed a seat and closed his eyes. "(What a weird girl…why would she come all this way to see me?)".


	8. Chapter 8

Shika 8 Battle of The Sloth's

It was another sunny day in Konoha. It seemed as if the springtime weather was unchanging as the clouds sifted through the sky. The smell of fresh flowers and clean, crisp, air made being outside a pure paradise. Although the inauguration of the Fifth Hokage was over, there still seemed to be so much energy floating throughout the village.

Young ninja's in training could be found practicing their techniques while children ran through the streets playing and enjoying spring vacation. Almost everyone but one ninja was active…Shikamaru. Lying in his messy room in his ramshackle bed small blades of light descended upon his face from the nearby window. It had seemed that the afternoon sun was still trying to wake him up. It had been a crazy week for Shikamaru, and try as he did to forget, it was nearly impossible to erase the images of Temari that constantly forced there way back into his dreams.

She was the first girl who was ever remotely interested in him and the way she acted towards him would make any other ninja in his position fall head over heels but as far as he was concerned it was just another annoyance. "WAKE UP!!!!" screamed Bakuna as he slapped Shikamaru across his face. "AHHHHHHH" Shikamaru screamed and snapped out of his sleeping thoughts jumping into the air. Unaware of his surroundings he ended up getting his shirt caught up in his ceiling fan.

Bakuna laughed at his son as he spun around slowly on the rotating fan with a look of annoyance. "Glad to see your awake son hehehehe" said Bakuna as he pulled a slip of paper out of his pocket and placed it on Shikamaru's bed.

"This a grocery list your mother put together she needs you to take care of this," said Bakuna as he turned to leave the room. "Hey why couldn't you do it…I was sleeping you know?" Said Shikamaru grabbing a Kunai from his pocket, attempting to cut himself from the ceiling fan. "I figured you could use the exercise besides its such a bother," said Bakuna as he groaned and continued down the stairs. ("I bet he wouldn't say that if mom decided to let him starve to death…. how bothersome.") Shikamaru thought to himself as he cut himself from the ceiling fan and fell to the floor.

The laundry hadn't been done in three days, leaving Shikamaru with nothing more than a plain white t-shirt and some faded black shorts. He put his clothes on grudgingly, grabbed the shopping list and walked out the door to the thriving village of Konoha. Shikamaru wrapped his arms around his head and proceeded with his daily routine of walking through the streets. "Hmmm…No one said I had to grab the groceries immediately, I should use this opportunity to relax uninterrupted heh" said Shikamaru as he took a detour and walked over to the nearby park.

Unfortunately taking a nap was out of the question as soon as Shikamaru entered the park a rouge rice ball came flying towards his head. Quickly moving out of the way he stared off in the distance to see where it had came from. "Figures…" said Shikamaru as he spotted the most annoying ninja in Konoha, the class clown…Naruto Uzamaki.

"Best Two outta Three!!!" Naruto begged as he pulled out his nearly empty frog wallet. It was the second time he had lost a bet to Konohamaru. "I refuse to call you my rival!!!!" Konohamaru yelled as he danced around with Naruto's money. "You couldn't even hit that guy who just walked into the park, he was an easy target!!! Konohamaru continued.

Naruto was practically irate now as he grabbed Konohamaru by the scarf and attempted to strangle him with it. "How pathetic" Shikamaru whispered to himself as he continued walking over to his usual resting place. By this time Konohamaru was gasping for air as Naruto released the scarf in triumph.

"Hah that's what you get for talking back to your elders kid!!!" said Naruto as he brushed the dirt off of his shoulders. "What was that for!!! What are you? A loser and a child beater? I have half a mind to sue your ass!!!" said Konohamaru as he pointed an accusing finger at Naruto. "Damn it respect me you brat!!!" said Naruto as he crossed his arms and glared at Konohamaru. "I'll never see you as the next Hokage or my rival until you show me your skills!!!" said Konohamaru as he began to walk away.

Naruto noticed Shikamaru resting at a nearby tree and a mischievous grin appeared on his face. Shikamaru was two clouds away from forgetting the groceries and going to sleep as he sat nestled under his favorite tree. Naruto and Konohamaru arguing in the distance had been nothing more than a sleeping soundtrack to him. With his eyes slowly waning he failed to notice the two shadows that were walking towards him.

Suddenly a sharp pain shot Shikamaru right in the face…. Naruto had slapped him!!! Shikamaru shot up and immediately began looking around fearing Temari had returned for "one on one" action. When he noticed it was only Naruto he breathed a sigh of relief and quickly grabbed his face. "Whatever this is leave me out of it you moron!" said Shikamaru taking a defensive stance.

Naruto grinned and pointed a finger at Shikamaru "Hey Lazy Ass I challenge you to a contest of skill!!!!" Naruto yelled. Konohamaru stood adjacent smirking at the big read handprint throbbing on the side of Shikamaru's face. "I don't have time to play with idiots like you…I'm outta hear" said Shikamaru as he turned and began to leave still clutching his face.

"That wasn't a request Shika!!!" Naruto yelled as he made the hand sign for his next move. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU" Naruto screamed as his body split into four doppelgangers, all running towards Shikamaru. " Damn it…what a bother" said Shikamaru as he turned around just in time to see four fists spiraling in his direction. Shikamaru went flying across the park and rolled into a nearby fence. He quickly stood up and noticed the multiple Naruto's were still pursuing him. Konohamaru jumped for joy in the background laughing and cheering on Naruto.

"Alright if that's how you want it then…. SHADOW IMITAITON JUTSU" Shikamaru yelled as his shadow grabbed a hold of the Naruto's holding them in place. ("Ive already been through enough pain for one afternoon one more cut wont hurt me…") Shikamaru thought to himself as he grabbed a Kunai out of his pocket and prepared to stab his arm. ("Don't be an idiot Shikamaru!!!") Said a nagging familiar voice within his head…. it was Ino.

She was communicating with him telepathically. ("Gah are you crazy get out of my body before you break my Jutsu!!!") Shikamaru yelled in his head. ("Relax I'm only using a small bit of my power to speak to you, unless you want me to control you entirely hehehehe") Ino whispered in Shikamaru's head.

The park was quiet as wind slowly began to blow through the trees. Shikamaru and the four Naruto's stood across from each other, patiently waiting thanks to the shadow imitation Jutsu. If anyone had walked into the park at the moment it would of looked like a showdown scene from a classic samurai movie minus the swords.

Just at that moment Sasuke Uchiha (the village genius) just happened to be passing through. He shook his head as he noticed Naruto being imprisoned by Shikamaru. "Still playing Ninja Academy games are we Naruto?" Sasuke chuckled as he continued to walk past. ("Ive got a plan…. but you have to work with me Shikamaru…release your Jutsu when I tell you…………3, 2, 1, NOW!!!") Shikamaru hesitantly released his Jutsu. The four Naruto stumbled for a few seconds trying to regain their momentum and suddenly they remembered their mission…attack Shikamaru!!! However before any of them could even raise a fist they all disappeared. Shikamaru looked around trying to see what could have caused them to disappear.

He noticed the body of a familiar annoying ninja, lying in some bushes directly adjacent of Naruto. It was Ino's body. Suddenly Shikamaru understood Ino's plan and breathed a sigh of relief. Naruto (who was now under Ino's control) began to walk a little bit "femininely" towards Sasuke who was now observing some fish in a small pond unaware that he would need mouthwash in the next few seconds. Before he could realize what was going on, Naruto had grabbed Sasuke turned him around and gave him a huge kiss on the lips!!! Sasuke's face turned ghost white as he struggled to release himself from the smitten Naruto.

("This isn't how I imagined my first kiss with Sasuke would be like but it's better than nothing I suppose") Ino said to herself as she released Sasuke and quickly dispelled her Jutsu just in time, as Sasuke cracked his knuckles and prepared to send Naruto flying. Konohamaru still standing by the tree watched the whole scene unfurl with unblinking eyes and an open mouth. Naruto came to his senses just in time to see Sasuke's fist pummel into his face…it wasn't exactly a pleasant scene.

Meanwhile Shikamaru wiped the tears from his eyes from laughing so hard and ran over to Ino to make sure she was okay. She was just beginning to wake up when Shikamaru lifted her up and shook her violently. "That was genius!!!!" Said Shikamaru as he nearly throttled Ino to death.

"Stop it dumb-ass are you trying to give me brain trauma!?" Ino yelled as she pushed Shikamaru away. "Tsh Sooorrrrry……women." Shikamaru shrugged. The afternoon sun was quickly waning as Ino stood up and brushed herself off. "You do realize you owe me now" Ino said with a sly smile.

"What a bother…. what do you want" said Shikamaru as his facial expression became more annoyed by the second. "I wanted to ask yo…..He Hey!!!! Ino was quickly cut off by a fastly approaching Konohamaru. He ran up to Shikamaru and quickly grabbed his arm dragging him away from Ino.

Shikamaru pulled his arm away and rolled his eyes. "Now what kid…. haven't you bothered me enough for one day?" said Shikamaru. "Sorry about that…. Sensei!" said Konohamaru as he dropped to his knees and began bowing to Shikamaru. "What is all this about?" Shikamaru asked in curiosity as he stared at the boy. "Brother Naruto is a loser…. and possibly likes men, YOU MUST TELL ME YOUR GREAT BATTLE SECRETS THAT WAS #$$! AWESOME!!!" Konohamaru yelled as a big grin descended upon his face.

"I'm pretty sure the third Hokage didn't teach you that word, don't you have other people to follow around…what a bother" Shikamaru said as he turned and began to leave the park. He suddenly remembered he didn't grab the groceries and started to run. Konohamaru quickly stood up and followed him. "Wait Lazy Sensei…teach me your ways!!!!" Konohamaru yelled now running after Shikamaru. Ino still stood in the center of the park she rolled her eyes as the wind softly blew through her hair. "Men………what a bother" she whispered to herself.


End file.
